Jeice
Jeice is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is the second smallest, and had red skin, long white hair, and speaks with a Scottish accent, which he changes for an Australian accent once FUNimation takes over for voice acting in Episode 54. He often fights alongside Burter. He is a Brench from the Planet of the same name. The Anime When Frieza called the Ginyu Force over to take the Dragonballs back from Vegeta, Jeice brought Frieza a scouter. After Goku defeated Recoome, Jeice and Burter fought Goku, but were unable to even damage him at all, with Goku deflecting Jeice's ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, as if it were a beach ball. After Goku easily defeated Burter, Jeice ran away to get Captain Ginyu. Ginyu was furious with Jeice for running away, and nearly fired him. Ginyu and Jeice returned to the battlefield. During the fight, Ginyu was chasing after Goku at one point, and Jeice tried to help by attacking Goku, giving Ginyu the chance he needed to catch Goku. However, Ginyu released him, telling Jeice that he didn't need his help. He nearly killed Jeice, and said that he would kill him if he interfered again. After Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, he and Jeice headed over to Frieza's spaceship where Ginyu fought Krillin and Gohan. However, as Ginyu's power level went down from not knowing how to use Goku's body, Ginyu found himself at a disadvantage and asked Jeice for help, but Vegeta stepped in before he could. Jeice crushed his scouter after reading Vegeta's power level at a high level, undoubtedly higher than his own. Jeice fought Vegeta, and the battle briefly moved inside Frieza's spaceship. Vegeta had the upper hand, and soon tired of toying around with him. He kicked Jeice away and shattered his ribs with a kidney shot. Before Jeice could recover from the attack, Vegeta held out his hand in front of Jeice's face. Jeice begged for mercy but Vegeta completely destroyed him with an energy blast to the face. After his death, Jeice appeared alongside Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, as King Kai invited them to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could defeat them. Jeice and Burter fought Tien, who defeated them as they were using the Purple Comet Attack, sending them both to Home for Infinite Losers (Hell). In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Jeice appeared alongside dead villains Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, terrorizing the ogres and causing trouble in Hell. Goku and Pikkon came to stop them, and Goku defeated Jeice first by punching him in the stomach, sending him falling into the Bloody Pond. Later, Jeice, along with Recoome, Burter, Guldo, and Cell, were thrown onto the spike by Pikkon, and locked up along with Frieza and King Cold in a cell. In the Kid Buu Saga, Jeice was last seen alongside several ogres and dead villains watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. Videogame appearance Jeice appeared in several Dragon Ball videogames including Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast''. Powers and Abilities Power Level Jeice is stated to have a power level of 60,000, when combining his power with Burter's they have 95,000. Due to the fact that Frieza expected the Ginyu's to be able to fight Goku (when they teamed up with Cell in Hell) it is likely that Jeice increased to around 950,000. Gallery 331px-JeiceGreenScouter.png|Jeice In Dragon Ball Z Trivia * A member of King Cold's crew, who was slain by Future Trunks on Earth, resembles Jeice closely. * Because most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jeice's accent was changed from a Brummie accent to an Australian accent. * In the English dub, Jeice's name is a pun on Juice. It is referenced in Chi-Chi's commentary about Jeice in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as states that at first she thought his name was Juice. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!". However, the game's sequels''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. * His name is a parody of "Cheese" and the rest of team Ginyu are based off of dairy products. * He is revived from The depths of Afterlife in Superhero Buttercup 2. He, The Ginyu Force, Corvus, Cull Obsidian, Proxima, Ebony, Sporde, Dodoria, Darth Maul, And Dark Laser attempt for revenge on The Heroes, The Systar System, And Buzz Lightyear so Thanos will Tuke the Universe. But he is defeated by Yesss with one of her heart bombs. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dragonball Characters Category:Dragonball Z Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Those arrested Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters